A Wonderfu Idea
by TeamLouis
Summary: Une envie pressante, une occasion de sortir dans le couloir, une alarme incendie. Une merveilleuse idée germe dans l'esprit de Louis. Fœtus Larry. #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Contient un lemon. Fœtus Larry.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Louis avait un petit problème. Petit n'était pas vraiment le terme exact. Vous voyez, il était treize heures, et Louis était en cours d'art dramatique, comme tous les lundis à cette heure. Le problème était que Louis avait l'irrésistible envie de baiser tout ce qui bougeait.

C'était un mensonge.

Il savait exactement qui il voulait baiser. Il savait exactement comment il voulait le faire. Et il savait très bien qu'il pouvait le faire. D'une certaine façon, il pensait que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qu'il voulait dévorer le savait aussi, à la manière dont il le regardait.

Il lui était presque impossible de ne pas gémir le prénom d'Harry quand celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Etant trop près de son professeur, au tableau, il hochait la tête de temps en temps, puis il laissa son esprit vagabonder aux choses qu'il ferait à son petit-ami plus tard. Avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage, il regarda le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et lécha lentement sa lèvre inférieure avant de laisser son imagination courir librement.

Louis pouvait le faire dès maintenant. Il pouvait marcher jusque lui, devant tout le monde et dire à quel point il voulait le baiser et combien il le baiserait fort pour être si excitant et pour lui faire avoir ces pensées impures. Il pouvait le prendre sur le bureau et prendre son pied avec lui. C'était vraiment possible. Pour entendre son amant crier son prénom jusqu'à en avoir la gorge en feu, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, avant de jouir sur son propre corps et celui de Louis. Il en avait besoin. Il le voulait. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être en lui, le marteler, et l'entendre…

« -Louis ? »

Mr Higgins lui lança un regard, et haussa un sourcil.

« -Louis ? répéta-t-il. »

Louis déplaça ses mains et tenta de dissimuler l'érection assez imposante qui s'était formée sous son pantalon très serré.

« -Euh, oui, monsieur ? répondit-il. »

Il semblait beaucoup plus confiant qu'il ne l'était.

« -Mes dossiers? Je vous ai demandé de me les apporter de la salle des professeurs, et il me semble que vous ayez répondu oui ou quelque chose. Vous allez bien ? interrogea Mr Higgins, suspicieux.

-Oui, désolé, monsieur. Je vais y aller, répondit-il avec assurance. »

Il sourit à son professeur qui semblait ne se douter de rien. Louis décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres élèves, dont la plupart n'avait pas remarqué ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait que deux yeux émeraude qui le fixaient. Harry semblait amusé. Il se lécha distraitement les lèvres et nargua Louis.

Harry baissa la tête et regarda l'entrejambe de son petit-ami, puis passa sa langue sa lèvre inférieure charnue. Il sourit avant de pincer les lèvres.

Oh mon dieu. Ce stupide branleur. Ce stupide, irrésistible, sexy branleur.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de sortir chercher les documents de son professeur.

« -Je reviens dans une seconde, marmonna-t-il à son professeur. »

Il traversa la classe et marcha jusque la porte grise, puis l'ouvrit et se faufila dans le couloir. Il tourna à gauche et traina les pieds, essayant d'éloigner de son esprit les pensées érotiques au sujet d'Harry Styles. Il essayait surtout de cacher l'érection qui s'était formé sans y être invitée sous son jean. Peine perdue, autant se balader avec une pancarte ''j'ai une érection évidente dans mon slim''. Il était presque arrivé à la salle des professeurs, quand une tache rouge attira son attention. Il se précipita vers elle._ Alarme incendie, appuyer en cas d'urgence_. Il la regarda à nouveau, puis se mit à remarcher, quand une idée traversa son esprit. Une merveilleuse, merveilleuse idée.

Alors il se dirigea vers la boite rouge, vérifia trois fois qu'il n'y avait que lui dans le couloir, et abaissa la poignée rapidement.

Ok, il n'avait pas dit que c'était une bonne idée. C'était juste une merveilleuse idée. Louis avait réfléchi au moins dix secondes avant de le faire, et ce fut vraiment facile. C'était continuer cette journée avec une frustration sexuelle tellement intense qu'il aurait pu en mourir, ou bien déclencher l'alarme et retrouver Harry. Louis savait ce qu'il préférait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais cela rendait la situation beaucoup plus excitante.

Il couru dans le couloir et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la classe, où la moitié des élèves était déjà en train de courir, sortant par la sortie de secours au fond de la salle. Louis rit. Les élèves aimaient toujours les exercices d'alerte incendie durant les cours. Mr Higgins poussa le reste des élèves vers la sortie.

« -Louis, assure-toi que tout le monde est sorti ! cria Mr Higgins, alors que les élèves murmuraient comme quoi ça sentait le brûlé et qu'ils ressentaient la sensation de chaleur.

-Je vais aussi vérifier le couloir ! dit Louis en hochant la tête. »

Mr Higgins continua de compter les élèves et Louis se dirigea vers la foule de gens qui attendait de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment, il saisit Harry par le bras, le tirant dans le couloir.

« -Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh mon dieu. Toi. C'était toi, gloussa Harry, se laissant trainer par le bras.

-Oui, c'était moi, petite salope, remarqua Louis. Tu vois, tu m'as causé un petit problème, ajouta-t-il en mimant un geste vers son entrejambe.

-Il n'y a rien de petit là-dedans, Lou, déclara Harry. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la bosse sous le pantalon de son amant. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant Louis. Ce dernier se pencha lentement et l'embrassa avec passion.

Alors Louis décida de prendre les choses en main. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur, pressa son corps contre le sien, ses hanches s'avançant d'anticipation. Il se recula un instant, haletant, et laissa Harry sentir son souffle. Louis passa ses mains dans les boucles de son amant, et l'embrassa doucement avant de celer violement leurs lèvres pour une étreinte passionnée. Les deux se battirent pour dominer l'autre, mais finalement, comme toujours, Louis réussi à explorer à son aise la bouche de son amant. Il aimait la manière dont Harry le goûtait. Ce dernier laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de son petit-ami, il passa ses doigts sur les muscles fermes de son dos, et les posa sur les fesses de Louis. Il le pressa doucement et Louis laissa un gémissement lui échapper.

« -Putain, Haz, haleta le plus âgé. Je ne peux pas attendre de te baiser. »

Harry frissonna quand les lèvres de Louis frôlèrent son oreille. Il était incontestablement excité et lui non plus ne pouvait pas attendre que Louis le fasse sien. Il aimait avoir le garçon plus expérimenté en lui. Il aimait la façon dont le mouvement de leurs hanches se synchronisait. Il aimait quand il sentait Louis presser ce petit muscle qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Cette pensée rendit Harry plus dur, et il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« -Louis, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, touche-moi. Putain, dit Harry dans un souffle quand son amant pressa sa main sur son torse. »

Louis aimait entendre Harry le supplier. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour sentir le plus jeune, et dieu qu'il était bon. Il déboutonna le jean bleu foncé d'Harry et glissa sa main dans son boxer, le caressant. Harry frissonna sous lui et Louis était tellement excité que ça lui faisait mal physiquement. Il saisit la base de ce sexe lancinant et déplaça lentement sa main vers le haut de la chair. Harry était déjà très dur et les doigts de Louis glissaient facilement sur lui. Il pompa sa main sur Harry, et le tordit légèrement, sachant combien Harry aimait ça. Il frotta son pouce au-dessus de la fente d'Harry, et hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant que son amant ne lui prenne la tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

« -C'est tellement bon quand tu fais ça, tellement bon…, gémit Harry en essayant de faire sauter le bouton de son jean. »

Il réussit finalement, et reproduit les mêmes mouvements que Louis dans le caleçon de celui-ci. Harry prit ce sexe en main et le masturba de façon à rendre son amant complètement fou, comme il le savait. Il le caressa rapidement, les seuls sons audibles étaient les frictions de sa main contre Louis, en dépit du fait que l'alarme était toujours en marche. Louis maintenait toujours ses caresses sur le pénis de son homme, et les deux adolescents étaient maintenant appuyés contre le mur à se masturber mutuellement, tandis que l'alarme incendie sonnait toujours autour d'eux.

« -Putain, tourne-toi, Haz, je te veux, gémit Louis. »

Plus qu'heureux d'obéir, Harry se retourna rapidement et son jean tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il baissa vivement son caleçon quand son visage couvert de sueur toucha le mur froid.

Louis baissa rapidement son jean et son boxer, et se mit derrière le plus jeune.

« -Tu es beau comme ça, Haz. Cambré, à attendre que je te baise. Et bien, je vais te faire attendre un peu. J'ai attendu toute cette putain de journée, alors tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes, non ? taquina Louis, poussant l'extrémité de son érection dans l'intimité d'Harry, frappant ses fesses tendres.

-Lou, s'il te plait, supplia Harry. »

Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Louis voulait qu'il attende, et il attendrait. Il se sentait si bien, son amant si proche de lui, et il frémit, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« -Tu es tellement parfait… Un tel cul serré parfait. Je ne peux pas attendre de te pilonner si fort. Je ne peux pas attendre de te sentir autour de moi, murmura Louis. »

Il commença à bouger des hanches, se tenant derrière un Harry très vulnérable. Sans avertissement, Louis cracha dans sa main, se lubrifia rapidement et s'enfonça en Harry rapidement.

« -Putain, Louis ! Louis, bordel de merde ! hurla Harry, quand Louis poussa fortement en lui. »

Il avait mal, son amant le préparait d'habitude avec plus d'attention. Il essaya de ne pas se crisper, mais ce fut difficile, la sensation d'être trop plein. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi plein. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Louis de continuer.

« -Tellement serré, Styles. Tu es tellement étroit. Putain, Harry ! gémit Louis, quand il recula avant de s'enfoncer en pleine puissance en son amant. «

Il garda son rythme, et comme il l'avait promis, il pénétra Harry à grands coups contre le mur. La douleur s'était maintenant transformée en plaisir pour Harry, qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, la reposant sur l'épaule de Louis. Il aimait la façon dont son amant grogner dans son cou, et il aimait entendre ses insultes. Louis attrapa ses hanches pour son équilibre et claqua en lui avec force. Harry était proche et il le savait.

« -Viens avec moi, haleta Louis. Ensemble ? bégaya-t-il.

-Ensemble, répéta Harry en se reculant pour s'empaler sur Louis. »

Ce dernier changea d'angle et le pénétra profondément, frappant de plein fouet ce boule de nerfs qui fit crier son amant.

« -Louis ! »

Harry cria quand son petit-ami toucha son point sensible à plusieurs reprises. Il se resserrait autour de Louis à chaque fois, et après seulement trois poussées, Louis sut qu'il était prêt.

« -Je vais venir, Haz, je vais venir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry, quand il se vida en lui. »

La sensation apaisante de la libération de Louis fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Harry pour jouir de longues trainées de sperme sur le mur en face de lui, en criant le nom de son amant à maintes reprises.

« -Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, dit-il rapidement quand son petit-ami martela un peu plus, profitant de la pleine sensation de leur orgasme. »

Les genoux d'Harry cédèrent et Louis entoura de ses bras son corps tremblant couvert de sueur.

« -Lou… C'était trop bon. Ca valait le coup. »

Harry se retourna et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, regardant les yeux bleus perçant de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux.

Louis le tint dans ses bras encore un instant, se remettant de son orgasme.

« -Je sais, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin ! plaisanta Louis avant d'embrasser tendrement Harry. »

Il remonta son boxer et son jean d'un seul mouvement et boucla sa ceinture.

« -Remets ton jean, petite salope, taquina le plus âgé. »

Harry le fit et ouvrit ses bras dans l'attente d'un câlin de la part de Louis, qui finit par venir. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« -Tu peux déclencher l'alarme incendie si tu m'offres un orgasme comme ça à chaque fois, rit Harry.

-Je te prends aux mots, Styles. »


End file.
